Combination reciprocable electrical contact carrier and rocker actuator switches are known in the art. However, to applicant's knowledge, heretofore no one has provided a combined reciprocal contact carrier-rocker actuator switch with means for locking the switch in one position. For instance, the switch of the present invention can be readily locked in "off" position so that it cannot be actuated to "on" position unless the removed actuator key of the actuator assembly is reinserted into the switch mechanism.